


Break My Stride

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam fuck in a boxing ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Stride

It was getting late. The sun had set hours ago. Liam’s body was covered in a shiny layer of sweat – his shirt soaked through. Wiping his brow, he stopped punching the bag he had claimed earlier and looked around. The gym was nearly deserted. The only other person there was a guy jumping rope in the far corner. Liam saw him almost every time he came to work out. He thought his name was Zayn. He was a bit of a local legend, a boxing champion. Or so he had heard.

Liam let his eyes drink in the sight of the man as he jumped. His caramel skin was glistening under the lights. His muscles contracted with every graceful move he took. Liam licked his lips when he saw that Zayn had his eyes shut with concentration and bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

He was gorgeous.

Without warning, Zayn’s eyes popped open and met Liam’s. Chagrined, Liam quickly averted his gaze and began punching his bag with a new found purpose. He prayed Zayn didn’t realize he had been staring, admiring him from afar.

With a smirk, Zayn dropped the rope to the ground and walked up to his bag – retrieving his water bottle. After taking a long draught, eyes glued to Liam’s back, he slowly made his way over to the lad.

Liam could sense Zayn’s presence before he saw him. Taking a shaky breath, Liam slowed his punches and turned to look at Zayn, the man leaning against the wall, his chocolate eyes boring into him.

“Come here often?” Zayn mused with a sly smile.

Liam laughed, knowing that Zayn already knew the answer to this question.

“Are you serious? Or are you trying to pick me up? Because that line is tired, mate.” Liam chuckled, shaking his head.

“Shit. Well, you can’t blame a man for trying.” Zayn rasped eyebrow cocked.

Liam gulped, _was_ he being serious? At a loss for words, Liam lamely stood there, watching as Zayn licked his plump lower lip – a lip that he would like to nibble on.

“Actually, I came over here to see if you wanted to have a go in the ring with me, just a quick match. I figured since I see you here all the time, you might be fit enough to compete with me.” Zayn propositioned with a smile.

Liam’s mind was racing. A boxing match with Zayn? High body to body contact with this gorgeous man. Now that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“You’re on.”  Liam simply said before turning to walk towards the wall of boxing gear, Zayn on his heels.

Both men picked out their gloves and hopped into the ring.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’ll go easy on you.” Zayn laughed as he punched his gloves together.

Liam walked up to Zayn, body leaning into the other’s, his mouth ghosting over Zayn’s ear.

“I don’t want you to take it easy on me. I can take it.” Liam whispered before jogging back to his side of the ring, a smile on his face from feeling the shiver run down Zayn’s body when his breath had hit the man’s flushed skin.

Once back in his corner, Liam turned around to face Zayn, eyes wide with excitement.

“Ready?” He shouted.

“You have no idea.” Zayn replied with a smirk.

With that, they were off. They met in the middle of the ring and began to circle around each other, gauging the other’s plan of attack. Zayn was the first to move, swinging his right arm out to collide with Liam’s left ribcage but he quickly averted the hit.

“Got to be faster than that.” Liam chided.

It went on like that for a while, Zayn throwing hits at Liam, while Liam deftly escaped the blows. Zayn was becoming increasingly frustrated as time passed. How had not gotten a single hit in? So he decided to go for a different tactic.

Zayn and Liam were back to circling each other, neither making a move. Zayn bit into his lower lip and started chuckling. Liam’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked, feet slowing.

“You.”  Zayn simply stated halting his movements completely.

Both men had stopped. They were stood in the middle of the ring, chests rising and falling rapidly with exertion and the mounting tension as they continued to stare at one another, neither saying a word. After what felt like an eternity, Liam finally broke the silence.

“And what makes me so funny?” He asked, voice low, as he walked closer to Zayn, stopping mere inches away from him.

“Cause you’re scared, mate.” Zayn explained, eyes locked with Liam’s.

“Scared? What gave you that impression?”

“You won’t even touch me.” Zayn said, tongue snaking out to wet his dry lower lip, Liam’s eyes following his every movement.

Liam slowly pulled off his gloves, eyes never leaving Zayn’s. He reached one hand up to cup Zayn’s face, thumb resting on his cheekbone, the lad jerking back in surprise. Liam laughed softly.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours.” He murmured with a wink.

Zayn felt a wave of heat and desire rush through his body. He wanted this boy, and he wanted him now. In one quick move, he had Liam flat on his back and was straddling his hips hovering over the panting boy.

“It doesn’t matter cause I would have let you win any way.” Zayn spoke as his rolled his hips into Liam’s.

“Is that so? Because I’m fairly certain I could have kicked your pretty boy ass.” Liam growled as he took hold of Zayn’s hips and rolled them so he was on top.

He pressed his mouth to the shell of Zayn’s ear, breathing hotly before he spoke again, causing the boy to whimper below him.

“And that’s exactly what I plan to do, wreck that pretty little ass of yours.”

“Fuck.” Zayn moaned out, ripping his gloves off then running his hands up the planes of Liam’s sweaty abs before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side of the ring.

Liam followed suit and undressed Zayn. He took his time - torturing the boy. He slowly ran his hands up the boy’s sides as his slide off his shirt letting his nails rake into his sensitive flesh, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He mouthed down his flushed torso before stopping to lick along the waistline of his shorts. Zayn couldn’t help bucking his hips up having Liam’s mouth so close to his needy cock. He was desperate for any friction. Liam’s strong hands took purchase of his hips and slammed them back down to the mat.

“Such an impatient little slut, you are.” He tisked, before biting onto the top of his shorts, slowly pulling them down, Liam’s nose bumping into Zayn’s cock on the way down. The smaller boy let out a guttural moan at his cock being brushed; his body began to shake with need.

“Please, fuck, please.” Zayn unabashedly begged.

“Mmm, you sound so fucking good like that, baby, begging for me.” Liam growled, as he ran his hands up Zayn’s trembling thighs.

Liam lay on his chest in between Zayn’s legs and threw them over his strong shoulders. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over Zayn’s hole, feeling the muscles flutter beneath him. Zayn’s hands grabbed onto Liam’s head, fingers carding through his short locks, moaning as Liam continued to lick away.

Liam ran one hand up Zayn’s slick torso stopping at his chin holding out three fingers. Zayn understood the command and took hold of Liam’s hand and brought the fingers to his mouth, licking the digits, generously coating them with saliva. When Liam felt they were slick enough, he pulled them from Zayn’s plump lips. He sat up as he brought the fingers down to Zayn’s wet entrance. Smirking down at the boy, he swirled one finger around the tight ring of muscle with just enough pressure to tease the boy.

“Please.” Zayn moaned.

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Liam taunted as he pulled his finger away.

“Fingers. I want your fucking fingers.” Zayn breathlessly demanded.

He cried out when Liam pushed in his index finger in to the hilt without warning.

“Bastard.” Zayn gritted out.

“You know you fucking love it.” Liam chuckled as he curled his finger on the drag out and Zayn’s eyes rolled back.

After a few pumps, Liam added a second finger to stretch Zayn further in preparation for his thick cock. He scissored and curled his fingers causing Zayn’s back to arch of the mat. He was so close, but he didn’t want to come like this. He wanted Liam in him now.

 “Fuck me. Fuck me now.” Zayn cried.

“You’re not ready.” Liam murmured, knowing Zayn needed a third finger to stretch him so his cock wouldn’t completely ruin the boy.

“Don’t care. I fucking need your cock. Need it now.” Zayn begged desperately biting his lower lip so hard he almost drew blood.

“God. I can’t say no when you beg for it so pretty like that.” Liam choked as his pulled his fingers from Zayn.

He quickly pulled off his shorts, moaning when he finally got his hand around his aching cock. He bent his head down and spit onto the tip. He pumped a mixture of spit and precome along his dick to help coat it as a form of lubricant.

Shuffling between Zayn’s legs, he let a string of salvia drip onto Zayn’s hole before he quickly stuck two fingers in to slick him up. Liam lined his cock up with Zayn’s contracting ring, begging to be filled up. He lowered his mouth to the boy’s ear, tongue licking out along the shell.

“Ready for my cock, baby?” He murmured, nose nuzzling into his damp hair.

“Please. Need it so bad.” Zayn whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist.

Liam moved slowly, letting just his cockhead slide in first. As much as he wanted to fucking ruin this boy, he didn’t want to hurt him, and he knew his cock could cause some damage. Zayn could feel every single inch of Liam’s cock push into him. It felt like he was being ripped apart, he was just so fucking huge. But the burn of it felt like pure ecstasy to Zayn. He loved nothing more than feeling full, feeling complete.

When Liam’s cock hit Zayn’s prostate, he cried out, nails clawing down Liam’s back. He was ready, ready to be fucked hard.

“Fuck me. And fuck me hard.” Zayn moaned, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

“You got it baby.” Liam murmured.

Liam pulled out so just the tip was still inside Zayn then snapped his hips hard, fucking harshly into the boy. He kept up this brutal pace, hitting his prostate every time. Zayn’s fingers were gripped tightly onto Liam’s biceps, his eyes were shut firmly, tears beading along his lashes, and a scream of pleasure was caught in his throat.

Liam stared down at his lover and became more turned on, if it was even possible. His face was a beautiful mixture of being completed blissed out and completely fucking wrecked. And Liam loved it.

“God. You look so good like this, baby. So fucking good. Want you to come for me.” Liam cooed.

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna come. So close.” Zayn breathed, body beginning to trembling with his impending climax.

Knowing Zayn needed something to throw him over the edge, Liam snaked his hand between their bodies and grabbed ahold of his neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me.” Liam coaxed.

And upon that demand, Zayn lost it. His come spilled over Liam’s hand as his body spasmed with pleasure.

Liam continued to thrust chasing his own release, but Zayn was becoming increasingly oversentive. So he pushed the boy off him and told him to get on his knees.

“Gonna suck you off, baby.” Zayn explained.

In one fluid movement, Zayn swallowed Liam down, his nose hitting the soft hair on his abdomen.

“Fuck baby, who knew you could do that.” Liam breathed, impressed that Zayn could take all of his cock down.

Liam took hold of Zayn’s raven locks and began to slowly fuck into the boy’s throat, feeling Zayn’s muscles contract around him. Zayn moaned, loving Liam dominate him like this. As Zayn continued to moan and hum around his cock, Liam felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come.” Liam growled.

With a swirl of Zayn’s tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, Liam was gone with moan deep from his chest. Thick ropes of come shot down Zayn’s throat that he greedily swallowed, savoring the salty taste.

Liam pulled Zayn’s mouth off of him and fell to his knees, pushing the boy back down on his back. Liam hovered over him once again.

“That was fucking amazing.” Liam laughed.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Zayn smiled, licking his lips.

“And by the way, I’m Liam.” Liam said, realizing he had never properly introduced himself before.

“I’m Zayn. And it was very nice meeting you Liam. I look forward to running into you again.” Zayn smirked before pulling Liam down to connect their lips for the first time but certainly not the last.

 


End file.
